List of Star Wars planets (M–N)
M2398 The third planet in its system, M2398 is a gas giant that is ringed with dust and several moons. Its third moon is the site of a base. It was one of the planets that was visited by the Night Caller before it was captured by Wraith Squadron near Xobome 6.Aaron Allston, Wraith Squadron, Book 5 of the X-Wing Series (1998). ISBN 0-553-57894-4 M4-78 M4-78 is the name given to a planet colonized by droids. In Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, it was mentioned that the planet was settled by droids as part of a planetary restoration project, but were sabotaged by the Sith. In removed content from the game, the player, the Jedi Exile, was supposed to reactivate the droids and find Jedi Master List of Ancient Jedi Lonna Vash. Lonna Vash was a member of the Jedi Council. The droid R2-D2 has also stored critical information at this planet. The planet was also mentioned in several Star Wars comic books. Malachor V Malachor V is a planet featured in the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords and mentioned in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. It is the planet where the conflict of the Mandalorian War concluded. During the conclusion of the Mandalorian War the Jedi Exile ordered Bao-dur and his droid companion to activate the Mass Shadow Generator which even the MSG's inventor Bao-dur would later reveal that he didn't know what it was capable of. The destruction of the Republic fleet would have eliminated the possible threat of an insurrection against Revan since he knew of the less-than-loyal soldiers in the army. The result was the conclusion of life on the planet except for the Storm Beasts as featured in KotOR II. The planet also spews toxic gasses from the ground. Malachor V is also home to the Trayus Academy, where Darth Traya, Darth Sion, and Darth Nihilus formed a fragile alliance. Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus resented Darth Traya's leadership and eventually betrayed and exiled her. Malachor V, due to the exceptional loss of force-connected life has phenomenal dark side residue keeping it together. Depending on the path the exile takes in KotOR II Malachor V either is destroyed again by Bao-Dur's droid or the exile will become the ultimate Sith ruler of the galaxy. Malastare Malastare is referred to several times in The Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones, however, it was never seen on screen. According to the Expanded Universe, Malastare is the homeworld of the quadruped Dug race. The Dugs were oppressed by the three-eyed Gran who first landed on and colonized Malastare in 8,000 BBY. In 7,000 BBY, the two species signed a peace treaty that united the planet. Malastare was also a supporter of the Trade Federation, as their loyalties to sending a commission to Naboo in The Phantom Menace show. There is podracing on Malastare, a pastime referred to by Qui-Gon Jinn in The Phantom Menace as "very fast, and very dangerous". The planet shows up in the PlayStation 2 and GameCube videogame Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and Nintendo 64 and PC videogame Star Wars: Episode I Racer. In Racer, Malastare's podracing tracks include Malastare 100, Sebulba's Legacy and Dug Derby.LucasArts Entertainment Company, Star Wars: Episode I Racer for Nintendo 64 and PC. Malastare is a swampy, dense forest world. Malastare orbited by two moons, Kalios and Kalorn. Sebulba, a native Dug and podracer is from Malastare. In the Old Republic, Malastare was represented in the Galactic Senate exclusively by Gran politicians such as Aks Moe, Ainlee Teem and Ask Aak. Manaan Manaan is an ocean-covered planet that first appears in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. It is home to the amphibious bipedal species known as the Selkath. While the vast majority of Selkath cities are located underwater and out of reach to outsiders, the Selkath built Ahto City, a giant city floating above water, in order to establish a commercial contact center. Notably, Manaan is the only planet where Kolto, a liquid substance with advanced healing properties, can be found, and this product functions as the primary source of commerce on Manaan. Kolto is similar to Bacta which is harvested on the planet Thyferra. Because of Kolto's obvious value, Manaan is a target for the ambitions of both the Republic and the Sith, whose rivalry is kept at bay in a delicate and forced balance enforced by the Selkath government in Ahto City. Since the underwater harvesting of the invaluable Kolto is an operation reserved exclusively for the amphibious Selkath, their neutral position is strengthened despite the potential use of overwhelming force by the Sith. The water planet is most similar to the planets Kamino and Mon Calamari where similar floating cities are constructed to meet the needs of the many thousands of other species incapable of tolerating ocean living. The massive cities are held afloat by massive repulsor arrays and require routine maintenance, functioning as the single most significant source of import trade on Manaan. Many creatures swim around on the sea floor of the planet, and among them, the deadly Firaxan Sharks stalk the depths. Mandalore Mandalore is the homeworld of the Mandalorian people. During the Galactic Civil War, Mandalore Fenn Shysa and a team of commandos vigilantly defended it from any incursions. Jango Fett and Boba Fett are both Mandalorians. Beskar can be found there. Beskar is a tough iron that can not only cut through the crab armor of the Vong, but lightsabers also have a tough time cutting through it.Kevin J. Anderson, The Sith War, Book 3 of Tales of the Jedi (1996). ISBN 1-56971-173-9 Mandalore was also home to Dutchess Satine, the leader of Mandalore. Satine was kidnapped in Season 2 of Star Wars The Clone Wars by the Prime Minister, and fought with Obi-Wan Kenobi against mandalorian soldiers. Manpha Manpha is a fictional planet in the Star Wars saga. It is a swamp planet in the Outer Rim Territories and home to the Shawda Ubb, an amphibian race. Mantooine Mantooine is a jungle planet in the Atrivis Sector. Its inhabitants were constantly at war with Fest. However, the two planets ultimately found common cause in their conflict with the Empire. Maramere Maramere is a planet appearing in the PlayStation 2 game Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter. The planet is mostly covered by water, with a few small landmasses. The planet was used both by the Trade Federation and by the Saboath Mercenary Army to build their Trihexalon based chemical weapons shortly before the Battle of Geonosis. The mercenary Nym, his partner Reti, and the Jedi Master and council member Adi Gallia visit the planet and destroy a Trade Federation Sensor Station facility. A major city on the planet is Point Modai, an island spaceport and population center. The city was attacked by the Saboaths using their experimental Trihexalon weapons. The attack was repelled by Reti and Gallia, who had sensed that the city was in danger. Later, the group goes to the northern polar regions of the planet to destroy a mining facility that gathers the materials necessary for making Trihexalon. The facility, built into the side of an enormous mountain, is destroyed by the group and the Trade Federation apparently is forced to cease operations on the planet. Maridun Maridun was the forested homeworld of the Amanin species. Maridun was discovered by the Galactic Empire 11 BBY. The Imperials soon began mining operations. However, the Amanin attacked these operations and caused a full scale battle. Following the Battle of Maridun, the Imperials made a deal with an Amanin lorekeeper in which his tribe would help slave traders capture Amanin from other tribes as slaves. After the Empire moved its attention towards other systems, smaller private interests began to take control of the slave trade. After only a few years of Imperial and private slave trading, Amanin were spread through much of the Galaxy. Some of these Amanin returned to Maridun with blasters and other advanced technology, taking control of local tribes. Maridun was dotted with a number of sacred grounds, within which Amanin tribes carried out takital. Maridun also appears in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It was inhabited by the Lurmen Colonists. It was the site of a battle between Anakin Skywalker, Ashoka Tano, Ayla Secura, and two clones against Lok Durk and a droid army.As with this, it was also featured in the video game "Lego Star Wars III" Mawan Mawan was a Core World. In 36 BBY, the world became engulfed in a civil war between three rival criminal organizations (a portion of the Hutt Cartel, led by Decca the Hutt, and two other unnamed gangs led, respectively, by Feena Shaan and a mysterious individual named "Striker"), and was still at war 10 years later. In 26 BBY, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Jedi Master Yaddle were sent to the planet to negotiate peace between the factions. After confronting the three Jedi, Striker revealed himself to be Granta Omega, the son of the Dark Jedi Xanatos (who was a former Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn) and almost killed Mawan's entire population with a deadly bioweapon. This was prevented when Master Yaddle sacrificed herself by using the Force to absorb the bioweapon. Mechis III Mechis III is an industrial/factory planet which appeared in the Expanded Universe. It is primarily a gigantic factory similar to Coruscant in the fact that it has little, or possibly no natural life. The planet seems to have been established long before pollution laws came into place. The planet has a human population of approximately 73, at its peak, as most of the laborers were droids. The planet was almost entirely automated, as the organic population had almost no influence. It remained neutral during most wars, as either side used it to produce its weapons, ships, droids, tools, equipment, etc. It was later considered 'too important to consider attacking'. It had no military force to defend it, and only a long-outdated electronic security defense. In the Old Republic it served as one of the many droid foundries of the Techno Union. During the days of the Empire, it was electronically sliced by the droid bounty hunter IG-88. He then converted the planet into his basing ground for its operations and an eventual droid revolution, modifying every droid being produced with special espionage and obedience programming, to be similarly self-aware like him and ready to rebel. With billions of droids being produced, all sending information back to IG-88, it gave IG-88 a very powerful, but hidden, galactic presence. Mechis III was considered to be the staging ground for IG-88s galactic takeover, but the existing IG-88 models were destroyed by Boba Fett, Dash Rendar, and the explosion of the second Death Star, mere moments before the takeover program could be activated, thus nipping their rebellion in the bud.Kevin J. Anderson, "Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88" in Tales of the Bounty Hunters, ed. Kevin J. Anderson (1996). ISBN 0-553-56816-7Kevin J. Anderson and Rebecca Moesta, Delusions of Grandeur, Book 9 of the Young Jedi Knights (1997). ISBN 1-57297-272-6 Melida/Daan Melida/Daan is a temperate world which, twenty years before the Galactic Civil War, had been the home to a bloody civil war of its own. The factions involved were the Melida and the Daan. The two groups could not come up with a name for their planet, so the Jedi archives compromised. Neither the Melida nor the Daan could remember the origins of their civil war, only their complete hatred for one another. Battle was glorified; children were trained to use weapons from an early age, and giant martyr-filled tombs, called Halls of Evidence, dotted the skyline of the severely damaged capital city of Zehava. Most of the middle-aged people of Melida/Daan were dead from previous battles, and the armies consisted primarily of the elderly. However, a youth organization called the Young despised the civil war, and took a stand. The Young was led by two teenagers called Neild and Cerasi. Obi-Wan found a deep commitment into helping the Young even after being warned by Qui-Gon not to take sides. During the mission to Melida/Daan to rescue the Jedi Knight Tahl, Obi-Wan Kenobi briefly left the Jedi Order to assist the Young in uniting the planet. They succeeded in stopping the civil war, and focused on rebuilding the destroyed world. However, after forming a government with Neild the governor, the Young slowly ripped itself apart. Neild claimed that Obi-Wan was an outsider even after his part played in the war for peace, Obi-wan missed being a Jedi. Neild and his squad of demolishers tried to demolish the Hall of Evidence were Cerasi's family were buried and Wehutti, Cerasi's father rearmed him and his followers and tried to stop Neild. Unfortunately Cerasi was shot in the chest in the confusion and died. Each side blamed the other and war seemed inevitable. Obi-Wan turned to the Jedi for help and ask for Qui-Gon Jinn to assist. After the arrival of Qui-Gon they soon discovered that Mawat, a Scavenger Young from the countryside wanted war to erupt so he could control the planet. He had posted sharpshooters on the roof and were told to shoot if either Wehutti or Neild backed down. Obi-Wan found Neild in the Hall of Evidence were Cerasi's ashes were and told him what had happened. When they made their way to the door Mawat was wireing explosives and was going to blame it on Neild. Obi-Wan and Neild stopped them and a battle broke out. Qui-Gon arrived just in time with a hologram form of Cerasi speaking about the war for peace. Everyone dropped their weapons and the final battle was over.Jude Watson, The Defenders of the Dead, Book 5 of the Jedi Apprentice series (1999). ISBN 0-590-51956-5Jude Watson, The Uncertain Path, Book 6 of the Jedi Apprentice series (2000). ISBN 0-590-51969-7 Meridias Meridias is a radioactive wasteland of a planet that was once the home of the Grissmaths, who used neighboring Nam Chorios as a prison facility. The planet was most likely harmed from constant fighting of a nuclear level. Furthermore, it appears that the planet may have been harmed by their own Death Seed plague. Meridian was once the capital of the Meridian Sector, when the Grissmath dynasty ruled the region. Metalorn Metalorn is a sun-beaten forest planet. In the upper atmosphere, it is almost impossible to land because the extreme heat will melt a weak ship. However, the lower surface of Metalorn is a lush tropical forest. During the Clone Wars, Techno Union foreman Wat Tambor built a battle droid factory on Metalorn that produced cortosis battle droids. This factory was eventually found by the Jedi Council and destroyed by Anakin Skywalker. Metellos Metellos is a planet in the Metello System. It has an extremely large population of roughly 900 billion and is mostly urban. The planet's two agricultural moons, Sarnai and Juves, provide Metellos with the necessities, like food and water. Metellos uses the extreme heat caused by the large amount of metal on the planet's surface to create power. Mimban Mimban is the fifth planet in the Circarpous Major System, in the Expansion Region. It is a cloud-covered jungle world that is largely unexplored, orbited by two moons. The planet, formally known as Circarpous V, was never colonized by the Cicarpousians, but it was the site of an Imperial energy mining operation. As such, the atmosphere over Mimban was very turbulent. Starships without special hulls faced tremendous danger from the energy storms that streaked the stratosphere. The surface of the planet is dank, and the perpetual mist makes it difficult to distinguish night from day. The planet has five makeshift mining towns, all run by Imperials during the height of the operation. Mimban has numerous intelligent species indigenous to the world, including the "Greenies", Coway, Mimbanites, Latter, Thrella, Timoliini, angtars and frozarns and over twenty types of animals. The "Greenie" is a species of green-furred Mimbanite humanoids who have been exploited by the human population. The Coway a gray-furred species of troglodytes who are powerful warriors. Mimban had many other species as well who have since become extinct. One of these, the Thrella, built enormous temples and structures honoring their many gods. Mimban was the site of the first face-to-face encounter between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker. Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa crashlanded on this planet when en route to a diplomatic meeting on Circarpous IV. The two faced many natural dangers in the Mimban swamps, and also confronted Darth Vader in a quest to find the legendary Kaiburr Crystal.Alan Dean Foster, Splinter of the Mind's Eye (1978). ISBN 0-345-32023-9Daniel Wallace and Scott Kolins, The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons (Star Wars) (1996). ISBN 0-590-02361-6 In Yuuzhan Vong War the planet was a Republic ally, but it was soon conquered by Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Mirial Mirial is the home to the Mirialan species, as well as the Jedi Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee. It is a harsh planet covered with cold deserts. Mobus Mobus is a far off planet deep within the Unknown Regions of the galaxy. Rumoured to be the host of an ancient descendant of the Kiliks. Molovar Molavar was a backwater, desert world in the Outer Rim, with a number of seedy spaceports and low-income moisture farms. It was inhabited by beings of various species, but especially by the native Molavaran race. Darca Nyl chased Lycan to the planet. Mon Calamari Mon Calamari is the home planet of the Mon Calamari and the Quarren. It is located in the Tingel Arm which borders the Outer Rim. The planet orbits the large sun of Daca, the main star for the entire system. Mon Calamari is the name given to the planet by humans. The native species both refer to the planet as Dac. These two species have struggled to claim the planet. The Mon Calamari live comfortably on the surface and below although the Quarren live in the depths of the oceans. The other two native sentient species, the humpback-like Whaladons and hive-minded jellyfish, the Moappa, meddled little in the affairs of the other two species. The planet looks like a blue marble from space because of its ocean-covered surface. The cities are like those of Kamino and Manaan. The two species finally made a treaty and united Mon Calamari. During the Clone Wars, the world was attacked twice by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. First, Count Dooku devastated the world with the Dark Reaper, but this was thwarted by Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and a young Gial Ackbar. Later, the Quarren Isolation League attempted to overthrow the Mon Calamari Council, but this was thwarted by Kit Fisto and a group of Mon Calamari Knights. The planet was also attacked by the reborn Emperor Palpatine's deadly World Devastators which attacked its floating cities, shipyards and factories. The planet shows up in the last mission of the Nintendo 64 and PC video game Star Wars: Rogue Squadron. During the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the galaxy, Mon Calamari served as the capital of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances after the Fall of Coruscant. The Mon Calamari Cruiser, the main military starship of the Rebel Alliance/New Republic / Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, is built in Mon Calamari. An example of these ships is Home One, the flagship of the Rebel Alliance in the Battle of Endor. Famous Mon Calamari include Admiral Ackbar, Nahdar Vebb, and Admiral Cha Niathal. The planet also shows up in the Star Wars: Clone Wars animated series and mentioned in the videogame Star Wars: The Clone Wars.Tom Veitch, Dark Empire (1993). ISBN 1-56971-073-2 Mon Gazza Mon Gazza is an industrial spice-mining world, second only to the planet Kessell. Large cranes and bulldozers can be found everywhere. It is home to some podraces, including Mon Gazza Speedway, Spice Mine Run and Zugga Challenge. Monor II Monor II was once a storage system for droid armies. But after a few months, the Neimoidian leaders decided to move the armies to Cato Neimoidia to improve security. Morellia Morellia was a planet located in Wild Space. It the capital of the Morellian Commonwealth and was home to the Morellian Weapons Conglomerate. Morphia Morphia is a planet mentioned in passing in The Star Wars Holiday Special. No characteristics of it were given; however, the film elaborated upon the native species, known as "Amorphians", who appear to be a humanoid-type species. They were introduced when Lumpawarrump prepares to build a communication device, which he plans to use to fool the Imperials who have invaded his family's home into going back to their base. To prepare to build this, he watches an instructional video, which features an Amorphian being. The video has a female announcer, who explains that Amorphians' motor abilities regularly malfunction in day to day life, and for him to expect such malfunctions in the video. In the video, the Amorphian frequently loses control of his voluntary actions, and has many involuntary movements, or shuts down completely. Mortis Mortis is a planet in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated television series. It appears in the episodes Overlords, Altar of Mortis, and Ghosts of Mortis. It is the home to three force-wielders. They are known as "The Father", "The Son", and "The Daughter". The force-wielders lure Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano to their mystical planet. They are wondering whether Anakin is the chosen one or not. The Father, an old man, is trying to keep the balance between his daughter and his son. His daughter is completely light, while his son has succumbed to the Dark Side. The Father's strength is failing, and he wants Anakin to keep his children from fighting. He tests Anakin by having Obi-Wan and Ahsoka held by two creatures, and Anakin has to decide who to save. Anakin shows great talent by using the Force to save them both. After that, The Son kidnapped Ahsoka and filled her with the Dark Side. Obi-Wan asked The Daughter to help him destroy The Son, and she shows him an altar which holds a dagger. After The Son tried to kill his father, he accidentally killed his sister. Anakin had to use the Force to fill Ahsoka with light from the sister, and drain the dark. Then The Son lured Anakin to his lair, and showed him his future. Anakin foresaw himself choking Padme Amidala Skywalker, fighting Obi-Wan, the Emperor, and the Death Star destroying Alderaan. The Son also persuaded Anakin to join his side. While Anakin engaged Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in battle, The Son flew to his sister's grave. After taking the dagger, he revealed that he loved his sister. When The Father healed Anakin, The Son came and tried to kill his dad. The Father drained his son's power by stabbing himself. While The Son grieved over his father, Anakin killed him with his lightsaber. When all the force-wielders were destroyed, the planet returned to normal. The three Jedi were returned to their ship without their knowing, and discovered it had taken no time at all, as if it didn't even happen. Mrlsst A university planet located in the Tapani Sector, Mrlsst is covered in schools. The planet features strange plants called greenstalks, which are gigantic bushy columns. It is the site of the imaginary Phantom cloaking device project which was used to gain funds from the Galactic Empire.Kristine Kathryn Rusch, The New Rebellion (1996). ISBN 0-553-57414-0 Jedi Master Daakman Barrek came from Mrlsst. Muunilinst A member world of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Muunilinst is home to the InterGalactic Banking Clan, headed by chairman San Hill. It later becomes one of the financial centers of the Empire, and is known as "Moneyland". The planet shows up in the Star Wars: Clone Wars cartoon. Muunilinst's capital city was obliterated by the Yuuzhan Vong. The race of Muun reside here. Munto Codru Munto Codru is an Outer Rim planet of the Codru system, largely ignored by the rest of the galaxy, mostly due to its lack of exports. What industry is there is devoted to the survival of the native Codru-Ji and the Wyrwulves. Murkhana A planet controlled by the Separatist's in the late Clone Wars, jedi master Roan Shryne, Olee Starstone, and Bol Chatak were all there, and managed to survive Order 66, as focusing on in the book "Star Wars Dark Lord Rise of Darth Vader". Republic Commando Climber and the rest of Ion Squadron were assigned to attack Murkhana City, as well as Shryne, Chatak, and Starstone. During the execution of Order 66, the three jedi were not killed by their clones, only because their squad refused. Ion Squad was captured, and Bol Chatak was killed by Darth Vader's hand. Although Murkhana was mentioned in "Star Wars Dark Lord Rise of Darth Vader", the landscape and terrain are unknown. Although in Murkhana City, there was a small refinery there, controlled by the Separatist's and Smuggler's, was later destroyed during Order 66. Muskree Muskree is home to the Hallotans, a culture of catacomb dewellers, and is located in the Darpa Sector. Muskree is known to be an industrial planet and creates pollutions that contains heavy chlorofluorocarbons. This has destroyed any level of atmosphere that existed before and the lack thereof induces strong UV rays that would cause major harm to anyone who would choose to live planet side. Because of this, Muskree is usually very unpopular planet and not often traveled to other than trade reasons alone. Mustafar Mustafar, seen in Episode III, is a young volcanic planet. Two different species are native to the small world, the Mustafarians and the Kubazians. Mustafar is caught between the gravitational forces of two gas giants, Lefrani and Jestefad, in the Outer Rim, causing massive volcanic disturbances, and was home to the last secret Separatist base. At this base, former friends Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker engaged in a duel, where Anakin suffered severely at the hands of Obi-Wan and lava. The resulting injuries required Anakin's master Palpatine to have much of Anakin's anatomy replaced by mechanical prosthetics. Following this treatment, Anakin became visually recognizable as Darth Vader. Several years after the formation of the Empire, Geonosian Gizor Delso reactivated and recreated a sizable portion of the Separatist Battle Droid Army as well as creating schematics for a new type of battle droid; the Empire dispatched the elite 501st Legion to the planet, killing Delso and destroying the factory. Mygeeto Mygeeto was a major holding of the Banking Clan. It is a frigid world of crystallized ice that contains many ultramodern cities. Mygeeto was one of the CIS planets that was besieged by the Republic during the Outer Rim Sieges late in the Clone Wars. It is also the place where Ki-Adi-Mundi was killed by his Galactic Marine Clone Troopers who turned on him after receiving Order 66. This world was colonized by the Muuns in 60,000 BBY. Its only native species, a small lemurlike race, have been reduced to the title of slaves. The name "Mygeeto" bears an interesting linguistic resemblance to the Hebrew Megiddo. A Jedi called Ash Mooney came from this planet. Kit Fisto taught him in the ways of force. In the ancient trade language of the Muuns, Mygeeto means "gem". The Jedi longed to explore the planet for crystals suitable for lightsaber use, but since its discovery, Mygeeto had been firmly in the hold of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Also, according to Star Wars: Battlefront II, Mygeeto contained a type of power source which Palpatine needed for the Death Star, and was gained by clone troopers serving under the Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi. Also according to Star Wars: Battlefront II, the surface of Mygeeto was covered with large particle cannons. After the birth of the Galactic Empire Mygeeto became a "bank world" for the Grand Imperial Navy. After the death of Emperor Palpatine and the destruction of the second Death Star, the New Republic liberated Mygeeto from Imperial clutches and Mygeeto became an official member of the New Republic. Mygeeto managed to avoid the attacks of the Yuuzhan Vong, however the rest of the Muun territory did not fare as well. Mylok IV Mylok IV is the homeworld to the Nharwaak and Habeen. Working together, they created a new hyperdrive system and sold it to the Empire. The Nharwaak decided to sell the technology to the Rebels, but were destroyed by the Empire before they could do so. It is a small, gray planet in the Mylok System, in the Outer Rim, resembling our own moon. Myomar During the Empire's rule, Myomar was home to Imperial maintenance facilities. Han Solo stole many deflector shields for his Millennium Falcon from here. Myrkr Myrkr is a largely forested world, home to the Ysalamiri, creatures which create bubbles which push back the Force. This ability has evolved to protect them from pack animals called Vornskrs, the only known animals that hunt exclusively by sensing the Force. Myrkr's surface was destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. The Yuuzhan Vong used the Vornskr to hunt down Jedi across the galaxy.Timothy Zahn The word "myrkr" means "darkness" in Old Norse. Mytus VII Mytus is a small, rocky planet with low gravity. It hardly has an atmosphere, floating in the asteroid field of the Mytus System. It was once home to the Corporate Sector Authority prison, commonly known as Star's End. Star's End was destroyed by Han Solo in a jailbreak prior to the Battle of Yavin, when Solo overloaded the power generators of the prison—but since the prison was formed out of molecularly-bonded carbon, instead of blowing up, the prison was launched like a rocket. It was not able to achieve escape velocity, and when it fell back to the surface of Mytus VII, it was rendered unusable.Brian Daley, Han Solo at Star's End in The Han Solo Adventures (1979). ISBN 0-345-37980-2 Naboo Naboo, seen in Episodes I, II, III, and VI, is a small planet located in the Chommell sector. Naboo is the home planet of Queen Padmé Amidala and Jar Jar Binks, as well as Senator (later Chancellor and then Emperor) Palpatine. In The Phantom Menace, it was the site of a blockade by the Trade Federation, and the Battle of Naboo between the Federation and the native inhabitants, the Gungans. The inability of the Galactic Senate to deal with the blockade led to Palpatine being elected as the new Supreme Chancellor. Naboo is featured in Attack of the Clones, where ten years after the Battle of Naboo, Padmé and Anakin return to the Theed Palace. In Episode III, it briefly appears during Padmé's funeral procession. The Return of the Jedi DVD edition briefly features Naboo celebrating the defeat of the Empire. Naboo has roughly 600 million inhabitants and 3 natural moons called Ohma D'un, Rori and Tasia. Nagi Nagi is the homeworld of the Nagai. Nal Hutta Nal Hutta is the current Hutt central world. It is the capital of Hutt Space and is located in the Y'Toub System. Nal Hutta translates into "Glorious Jewel" in Huttese, but it was originally named Evocar. It was one planet colonized by the Hutts after they left their ancestral home Varl; they used their notorious business acumen to first trade technology with the primitive native Evocii for real estate; they made a number of airtight contracts, and eventually legally owned their planet; the Evocii appealed to the Jedi for aid, but the contracts were solid, and the best the Jedi could do was to evacuate the Evocii to Nar Shaddaa. Once a pleasant world, Nal Hutta and its moon, Nar Shaddaa, were transformed into gloomy and busy industrial trade centers dotted with Huttese palaces and private estates that lay in the heart of Hutt space. The planet is ruled by a council of the eldest members of the Clans of the Ancients, the oldest Hutt families; precedence on the council is determined by the Hutt clan's various prowess at business and wealth.Kevin J. Anderson, Darksaber (1995). ISBN 0-553-57611-9A. C. Crispin, The Hutt Gambit, Book 2 of The Han Solo Trilogy (1997). ISBN 0-553-57416-7 Nal Hutta features in the video game Star Wars: Empire at War. Nam Chorios Nam Chorios is a barren world located in the Meridian Sector, on the border between the Mid Rim and Outer Rim Territories. The capital of the world is Hweg Shul, with a population under ten thousand. Some portions of the world are extremely rocky, while other regions consist of flat plains with crystal formations. The rocky regions are home to gun turrets that prevent the escape of the drochs and prisoners. As of nine years after the Battle of Endor, the two main factions on the planet were the Rationalist followers and the Theran followers. The Loronar Corporation also attempted to plunder the world's crystal formations for use in weaponry and synthdroids. Over 700 years before the Battle of Endor, the Grissmath Dynasty, originally from the planet Meridias, used Nam Chorios as a prison colony. They brought the insectlike Drochs to the world, which carried the Death Seed plague. This plague terrorized the entire Meridian Sector roughly nine years after the Battle of Endor. However, Nam Chorios quickly recovered from the plague, although the future of this region of space is not common knowledge.Barbara Hambly, Planet of Twilight (1997). ISBN 0-553-09540-4 Nar Hekka Nar Hekka is a planet controlled by the Hutts, situated in the outer edges of the Y'Toub system. It's notably inhabited by Tagta the Hutt, one of the higher subordinates of Jiliac the Hutt and Jabba the Hutt, the late chiefs of Desilijic clan. Nar Hekka appears in A. C. Crispin's The Han Solo Trilogy. Nar Shaddaa Nar Shaddaa, also known as "Smugglers Moon", is the moon that orbits Nal Hutta. It is covered in kilometer-high buildings like Coruscant. It is inhabited by many thugs, smugglers, thieves, and the like. It also contains many slums and refugee camps which the Exchange, a criminal society, controls and enslaves the refugees. It is a very dangerous place to be if you do not know your way around. Renowned bounty hunter and former Jedi Padawan Aurra Sing hailed from Nar Shaddaa. Jedi Master Eeth Koth is a well-known Jedi from Nar Shaddaa. In Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Nar Shaddaa is where the Exile meets the Exchange leader G0T0 and lost Jedi Master Zez-Kai Ell. Nar Shaddaa shows up in the PC Game Star Wars: Dark Forces, as well as both of its sequels, Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II and Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast. It is also featured in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, when Starkiller travels to a TIE Factory over the planet in search of the rogue Jedi Rahm Kota. Necropolis Necropolis is a world most famous for its large cemetery. It has an interesting history, involving a witch who legendarily could bring the dead back to life. The planet was also the site where wanted scientist Dr. Evazan was experimenting with the reanimation of dead tissue. Evazan was later killed by Boba Fett and his research was lost forever. Neimoidia Neimoidia is the homeworld to the Neimoidians. The Trade Federation was originally based on Neimoidia before the Battle of Naboo, but after the Naboo conflict (including the Trade Federation's loss), the Trade Federation senator, Lott Dod, was ordered to tell Viceroy Nute Gunray to disband the Trade Federation army. Fearing an attack from the Republic if they would not comply, the Trade Federation fled Neimoidia for a colony world, Cato Neimoidia, to continue to develop the Trade Federation's vast battle droid army well into the Clone Wars. Nelvaan Nelvaan is the home of the Nelvaanians and home to a Techno Union laboratory that experimented on the warriors of the Nelvaanian tribes, though the base was destroyed by Anakin Skywalker and the mutated Nelvaan warriors. It appears in the Clone Wars cartoon mini-series. The planet is orbited by three moons and has a very low gravity, roughly two-thirds to one-half Earth normal. The local Nelvaanians choose to ignore off-worlders but are forced to notice and acknowledge Bothan water freighters that occasionally fill their holds with the pure glacial run-off from this planet. As a consequence of Nelvaan's low gravity, the planet became host to huge life forms such as the mighty Horax as well as other creatures that are yet to be discovered. The planet's name derived from Nelvana, the animation company that made the Ewoks and Droids cartoons. They also created "The Faithful Wookie" animated sequence in the Star Wars Holiday Special. Nespis VIII Nespis VIII was a planet in the Auril system (itself within the Auril Outer Rim sector, dominated by the Cron Drift, the remnants of the supernovae that wiped out Ossus and two other of the nine star systems in the sector). The space city (abandoned before the Clone Wars, but nevertheless defended by capable ion cannons), where the Rebel Alliance fled after the destruction of Da Soocha V and Pinnacle Base by the Reborn Emperor's Galaxy Gun, is the birthplace of Anakin Solo.Tom Veitch, Dark Empire II (1995). ISBN 1-56971-119-4 Nespis VIII (8) is also the name of the orbiting Space Station built over millennia by the Jedi. The gargantuan station grew to be the size of a small planet and developed its own weather patterns. The Station is rumored to contain a massive Jedi library. New Alderaan With Alderaan destroyed, Princess Leia led the Alderaanian survivors to New Alderaan, which was founded after the Galactic Civil War. New Alderaan is located in the Outer Rim region of the galaxy and is a temperate green planet, which is kept in great secrecy, although the reborn Emperor Palpatine and Warlord Zsinj both managed to find it. The Royal House of Alderaan, in the person of Leia Organa-Solo and her children, continue to hold sovereignty of both New Alderaan and the Alderaan systems. Leia Organa Solo chose to hold the throne for her children and instead became an Ambassador, although her children will not claim the throne due to their commitment to the Jedi Order. The government on New Alderaan administers the former Alderaan system. New Apsolon New Apsolon is a temperate, highly populated world that was once under the control of a dictatorship. The Civilized, or Absolutes/Nobles, had complete control over the lesser class, the Workers. The Workers staged a revolution against the Civilized, a scene similar to that of the Russian Revolution. However, since the destruction of the dictatorship, the Civilized and Workers have been locked in tension. Murder and deception are commonplace. The Jedi Tahl was sent with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi on a mission to rescue two young Apsolon leaders after the murder of their father. The mission resulted in the death of Tahl, and Qui-Gon's vengeance and investigation of the corruption on New Apsolon. Even after the mission's success, New Apsolon remained in unrest. Thankfully, the government pressed on, hoping to fuse the gap between the Absolutes and Workers. However, New Apsolon's current status remains unknown.Jude Watson, The Ties That Bind, Book 14 of the Jedi Apprentice series (2001). ISBN 0-439-13933-3Jude Watson, The Death of Hope, Book 15 of the Jedi Apprentice series (2001). ISBN 0-439-13934-1Jude Watson, The Call to Vengeance, Book 16 of the Jedi Apprentice series (2001). ISBN 0-439-13935-X New Bornalex New Bornalex was the site of a significant battle fought between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. The victorious Republic forces on the planet were led by Clone Marshal Commander Bacara. New Cov New Cov is the third world in the Churba star system. It has no indigenous intelligent life, but its vast jungles teem with abundant natural resources. Eight walled cities, including the city of Ilic, have been built on New Cov by the New Cov Biomolecule Company to serve as work colonies. The sentient plants of the world are a great source of biomolecules—an important manufacturing component that cannot be synthesized. These biomolecules are used to create medicines and in partially organic industrial processes. The Covies harvest the biomolecules, process them, and then prepare them for shipment to heavy industry planets. Of course, the dangerous plants eat as many harvesters as they can, and the armored city walls are designed to keep out plants and their spores. New Plympto New Plympto was a temperate terrestrial world in the Core Worlds region. Before the Yuuzhan Vong took control of the planet, it had a population of about fifteen million living on its surface. When the Vong attacked, they used a biological weapon on New Plympto, killing all living things on its surface. The planet was rendered uninhabitable. Nilban Nilban is a frigid planet found in the Outer Rim Territories, and inhabited by warrior tribespeople also named the Nilban. Just prior to the Battle of Coruscant, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, accompanied by clone troopers, travelled out to this snowy world in search of General Grievous. When they did not find him, Anakin instead undertook a quest for the local warriors and experienced a vision of his own destiny, before finding and destroying a Separatist facility secreted on the planet. Nim Drovis Nim Drovis is a rainy planet in the Meridian sector, home to a New Republic facility. Nirauan Nirauan is a remote planet, in the far end of the known galaxy in Gradilis sector, right on the boundary between Wild Space and the Unknown Regions. It is also located near Chiss Space. It has breathable atmosphere, with a Chiss Outpost on the surface. The Hand of Thrawn was located in the Outpost, as well. However, fifteen years after the Battle of Endor, Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker defeated the Hand and escaped the Outpost after encounters with the base commanders. Nivek Nivek is a night planet which is home to the sacred Nivek shadowmen Nkllon Lando Calrissian operated a mining operation on the super-hot world of Nkllon; the operation was destroyed when Grand Admiral Thrawn attacked, stealing over half the mining machines and disabling the refinery. Because it orbits so close to its star, Nkllon's day side experiences temperatures high enough to melt durasteel, and space traffic must slave sublight engines to shieldships designed to survive such extremes.Timothy Zahn, Dark Force Rising, Book 2 of The Thrawn Trilogy (1992). ISBN 0-553-08574-3Bill Slavicsek, The Heir to the Empire Sourcebook, ed. West End Games (1992). ISBN 0-87431-186-1 There are also severe boulder storms known as Nkllorian boulder storms. Nod Kartha Nod Kartha is a planet appearing in the PlayStation 2 game Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter. It was once home to a production facility that produced the chemical weapon Trihexalon, which the Trade Federation had hoped to use against the Republic during the Clone Wars. The planet was protected by a vast oribital defense network, which was destroyed by the pirate Nym and his companions before they landed on the world. The production facility was ultimately destroyed and, combined with the destruction of the Mount Meraken mining operation on Maramere, Trihexlon production ceased. Nubia Nubia is located on the outer edge of the Core Worlds. The Nubians developed parts for star ships, including the hyperdrive for the Queen's royal Naboo cruiser in The Phantom Menace. The Nubian Design Collective is a loose grouping of designers and engineers who colonized the planet roughly 300 years before the Battle of Naboo. The collective comprises a number of spacefaring species that accept small contracts for wealthy clients. Nubian technology was used all throughout the galaxy and was readily available on most Republic worlds. When the Empire rose to power, the collective went underground to keep experimental designs away from Imperial hands. Shortly after the Battle of Endor, the collective resurfaced with a completely new catalog. Among the collective's products are the Scurrg H-6 Bomber and J-Type Diplomatic Barge. The adjective "Nubian" used in the movies to refer to Queen Amidala's ship is cause for some confusion over the planet Naboo. Nubian refers to the planet Nubia, not to Naboo. The most correct adjective form of Naboo is "Nabooan" (based upon the usage for an indigenous wild panther known as a "Nabooan tusk-cat"). Nyriaan Nyriaan was a planet that was located in the Luire system, in the Mid Rim. Nyriaan was rich in madilon, a rare, naturally occurring alloy that could be used to make hyperdrives smaller. It was a habitable world, with an atmosphere that was made up mainly of nitrogen and oxygen, and a mean temperature of 40 °C. The planet was covered by a thick, cloud layer, that blocked communications and made unaided landing almost impossible. Large storms were common and could last for months at a time. Nyriaan was settled in 84 BBY when the Corporate Sector Authority laid claim to the entire Luire system. However, in 81 BBY, a Republic court ruled that the CSA only had jurisdiction over Caillte, not the Nyriaan and the rest of the Luire system. Nyriaan was opened for settlement and a number of new settlements were established, utilising an updated version of the gondola system. Nyriaan was the source of a silent power struggle between the CSA and the Trade Federation in 39 BBY. Nyriaan was the site of two battles during the Clone Wars. The Confederacy of Independent Systems captured Nyriaan during the First Battle of Nyriaan and the Republic's holdings on the world were annexed and split between the CSA and the Mining Guild. Without the restrictions that had been placed on them by the Republic, the CSA and the Mining Guild both expanded their operations and began exploiting native land. The natives resisted violently, and were assisted by the remnants of the Republic forces. At the Second Battle of Nyriaan, the CIS were driven out of the system. Nyriaan passed into Imperial rule when the Galactic Empire came to power. In 13 BBY, the Empire began the construction of a large ion shielding station just outside Nyriaan's capital city. The station was completed in 8 BBY and was capable of projecting energy shields, to protect starships from the hazards of Nyriaan’s atmosphere. This allowed the Empire and the Mining Guild to initiate Operation Cloudfall, the stripping of all of the planet’s useful ore. However, it was sabotaged by Alliance agent in 1 BBY. Following the fall of the Empire, the New Republic offered the planet a place within the Republic, but they refused, electing to be independent instead. In 26 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong conquered Nyriaan. After the Vong were defeated in 29 ABY, some of them stayed on Nyriaan as refugees. Nyriaan would eventually fall under control The Galactic Alliance began reconstruction efforts on Nyriaan in 31 ABY and Locus was rebuilt, while the Imperial shielding station was repaired. The CSA resumed mining operations in 38 ABY, after rebuilding their old facilities. Nyriaan later fell under the control of the Fel Empire and its successor government, Darth Krayt's Sith Empire. N'zoth III 'N'zoth III ' is home to the Yevetha.Michael P. Kube-McDowell, Before the Storm, Book 1 of The Black Fleet Crisis (1996). ISBN 0-553-57273-3Michael P. Kube-McDowell, Shield of Lies, Book 2 of The Black Fleet Crisis (1996). ISBN 0-553-57277-6Michael P. Kube-McDowell, Tyrant's Test, Book 3 of The Black Fleet Crisis (1996). ISBN 0-553-57275-X References External links * Planets in the Official Star Wars.com Encyclopedia * Mandalore in the Official Star Wars.com Encyclopedia * Mon Calamari in the Official Star Wars.com Encyclopedia * Mortis in the Official Star Wars.com Encyclopedia * Mustafar in the Official Star Wars.com Encyclopedia * Naboo in the Official Star Wars.com Encyclopedia * Nal Hutta in the Official Star Wars.com Encyclopedia Planets Planets (M-N)